


The Great Flour Disaster of 2017

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: ML Fluff Month [22]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marichat, Oops, fluff month, ml fluff month, mlfluffmonth, mlfluffmonth day 22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: ML Fluff Month Day 22 || Whoops! || Chat Noir causes a little mishap in the kitchen while trying to make Marinette laugh.





	The Great Flour Disaster of 2017

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, this one's pacing isn't the best. I took some Tylenol pm before I remembered I hadn't posted yet today. Still kinda cute though.

Marinette was bent over the bakery kitchen’s work table, clutching the stitch in her side as she laughed. For the past half hour, Chat had been prancing around the kitchen, adding puns to Disney songs. “Chat, come on, we have to get down to business if you want the sweets you asked me to help you make.”

The blond paused and turned to the still chuckling girl, holding up his hands in defeat. “Alright Princess, serious time now.” Chat walked over and picked up one of the flour bags from the stacks. He turned to her, a sly smile on his mouth. Marinette knew she was in for it. “I mean, come on Marinette,” He slowly began to walk towards her, cocking his hips dramatically. “let’s get down to business,” He began dancing with the flour as he sashayed, moving his arms side to side. “to defeat, the buns!”

As Chat said the words ‘buns’ he lifted the flour above his head, which ended up being a very bad idea. It slipped in his claws, flying into the air. Marinette could swear that time slowed down as the full bag of flour arched and exploded on the floor space between them.

The two flour covered teens had very different reactions to the Great Flour Disaster of 2017. Marinette stood, covered from head to toe in flour, foot tapping on the ground as she glared at the cat boy in front of her. Chat Noir stood across from the angry bluenette, also covered in flower, with his hands behind his back, smiling sheepishly as she toed the ground. He gave a nervous chuckle. “Whoops.”

“Whoops is right, you mangy alley cat. Go get a broom so you can help me clean this up. No sweets for you tonight.” Marinette wagged a finger at him and she could see him droop. She was still angry but a bit of it melted away at the knowledge that he really did feel bad for his actions.

“Marinette, I’m really sorry, I was just trying to make you laugh. I love your laugh. I know that’s not an excuse but I at least wanted you to know the reason.” He turned away towards the broom closet, shoulders hunched in defeat. His voice was so quiet, Marinette was pretty sure she hadn’t meant to hear. “Besides, I may be mangy but I’m not an alley cat anymore, I’m your kitty.”

“Dang it kitty!” Chat spun towards her at her exclamation. “You make it so hard to be mad at you when you say things like that.” Marinette could feel her face heating up.

Chat’s eyes blew wide. “Y-you weren’t supposed to h-hear that.” Any blush that had bloomed across Marinette’s cheeks, was rivaled by the red that deepened Chat’s face from ears to neck.

“Did you mean it though? That you’re my kitty?” Chat opened his mouth to respond but when no sound came out, he nodded. “Well if that’s the case, I can’t let my kitty go hungry. You start sweeping up this mess while I go get you a to go bag of sweets. Left over sweets, mind you, you still don’t deserve fresh sweets because of all this though.” Marinette waved her hand at the flour mess. Chat nodded and began to enthusiastically sweep up the flour.

As soon as Marinette exited the kitchen, Chat stared after her, whispering a few lyrics that always seemed to run through his head when he was with her. “So this is love, so this is what makes life divine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can || https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots
> 
> || Comments are my lifeblood ||


End file.
